The Survivor
by 1998Ruby1998
Summary: HEY, DON'T SCROLL DOWN YET! PLEASE TAKE A LOOK OF MY STORY BEFORE GOING, THANK YOU! After knowing the first part of the prophecy and discovered that she was one of the remaining ice tribe, Elsa had to set off to find her companions. Only time was running out and there were the Fire Eaters trailing behind her…(mostly Elsa's POV, sometimes Anna's, may later change to M)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hi, everyone. Me again, on Frozen fanfictions. This fiction many of you may think that it looks like Avatar: The Last Airbender and Harry Potter. Actually, I have take reference of the two and build up this story. It isn't going to be the same but similar styles.**

**Now let's make things simple and sweet, I will post the chapters on Sunday (or Saturday if you live in US). About 12-1am (BST), 8-10pm EDT (US East Coast) and 5-6pm PDT(US West Coast). Or like usual, 2-3pm (BST), 10-11am EDT (US East Coast) and 7-8am PDT(US West Coast). It really depends if I need to go somewhere or I have heavy workload for that weekends, or else I will update the chapters as I promise. Mostly likely ****I won't post **January and June ******due **to examinations. And my school is holding the crazy 115th anniversary this year so I will have to help out even when I don't want to.

**If you like this story, please reviews, favourites, follows, it means a lot to me and it makes me depressed when I see people seemingly not noticing what I write. I will really slam the door and lock myself in my room, wondering if I am a bad writer and think if I should continue my story (pessimistic me). Your support means a lot to me and it makes me write more and more.**

**And to make things clearer and not to be confused, here's the basic information (or summary) of my characters and the universe of my story. (If you want to imagine it yourself, you can skip it, the information is in somewhere in my chapters so you will come across it later.)**

**Four types of people: Ice Spindlers, Fire Eaters (not really those we see daily), Elementers (for both fire and ice), Non-Users (basically, you and me, the non-magic folks)**

**Location: Still in Arendelle, but a little alterations. We have two parts in Arendelle, the normal lovely one where the castle is located, and the other part-The Scorched Plains where the Fire Eaters live. In between them, the Northern Mountains.**

**Ice Spindlers, Fire Eaters: Elementers and Non-Users call them by titles (The Leader of the people: Lord, or Lady if they have wives, Man: Sir, Woman: Madame, Boy: Mister, Girl: Miss) They call the ****Elementers and Non-Users by first names.**

******Elementers: Just like Squib if you have read Harry Potter before. They just have less power than the Magic Users. They can do things quicker than Non-Users do. Like for building an igloo, Elementers use one day to do that whereas Non-Users need to two days, etc.**

**Survivors: I don't ****really **mean survivors of any kinds of battles or events, it's just a title. There are the Survivor of Prophecy, Time, Healer, Sentiment, Weather. The titles and their powers are passed down to their descendants. If anyone of them die and they have no family members, the powers will be succeeded by the other existing Survivors. If one but all die, the last one gets to have all the powers. What if they all die? I don't know, I haven't thought of that yet.

**If you have anything you want to clarify, you can just tell me through reviews or private messages and I will update the information on the first chapter.**

**Okay, I know, I am long-winded. You may enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the castle, she hopped onto her horse and they headed to the North Mountain. The first part of the prophecy was exposed, and she was determined to hear the second part.

"_Arendelle will suffer from great pain, and the Survivor of Sentiment has to rescue her subjects from the pain and rises to be the Queen…_"

"Elsa, go to the North Mountain and find the ice tribe," said the King with his last breath. "You are one of them and please save our people."

"Where are you going?" asked Anna.

"Don't turn back, Elsa. Don't turn back," said the Queen lifelessly.

Her mind was in confusion, everything had just happened in one night. The King and Queen got injured severely by the people in mask, but their target was Elsa. She tried to defend herself using her ice powers, but the people strangely were able to conjure fire and they surrounded her. It took hours for her to break through and flee.

"Forget about the others, capture the elder princess!"

At that moment, all she could do was to get away, though Anna insisted coming, she made Anna stay in the castle, knowing that this would be the best for her.

The horse galloped into the forest and Elsa had an ominous feeling. The temperature suddenly dropped and she could feel someone watching her. Carefully, the horse stopped and lifted its legs, twitching its ears. Elsa looked around, nothing was there, it was quiet.

Slowly, the yellow light bulbs hovered inches above the glittering snow and getting nearer and nearer. The horse neighed in fret and the shadows jumped out from the darkness. The wolves growled and they jumped onto Elsa without warning. Immediately, she aimed ice flurries at them and they hit so critically that the wolves whined for a while and retreated a little. Realizing that they could not hurt Elsa, the wolves turned to the horse and their shiny razor teeth aimed at the horse's legs. Out of fear, it flung Elsa off its back and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait—"

The wolves barred their teeth and deep growls came from their throats, and Elsa knew she could not escape with no injuries. Quickly, the wolves leapt and Elsa tried fended herself. But there were so many of them that Elsa fell onto the thick snow and darkness soon took over…

* * *

She could hear mutters surrounding her and the ominous feeling had gone.

Something blue was glinting just above her. She tried to catch it, but her arms were too heavy.

She blinked, it was a blue wall.

She blinked again, it wasn't a wall, it was the ceiling and there was someone sitting at the far corner, whistling. She got up and massaged her temple.

"Oh, you okay?" asked the man at the corner, chewing up a carrot.

"Yeah, I am fine," answered Elsa unsteadily, wondering who the man was.

"Good, I'm going to call Sir Erik," said the man and he went to the door. "Don't you dare move a finger, okay?"

The man left the room. Elsa was amazed by the room's decoration. Everything seemed to be made of ice, the walls, the floor, everything was ice. She turned around and looked through the window, on the left there were the towns and the deep blue ocean. On the right, was a piece of shadowy land that seemed to be scorched badly, Elsa knew it was untouchable and never she would want to go there.

"You okay?"

The man who was chewing carrot brought a gentleman in, he was the strangest man Elsa had ever seen. Surprisingly, he looked almost like her father and his sophisticated aura was impeccable. His black hair was sleek like velvet, his cold ice blue eyes pierced through Elsa's eyes as if he was trying to have mind reading on her. Elsa supposed he was the 'Sir Erik' that the man mentioned, but certainly Elsa felt that he was not supposed to be cross and he would be very harsh on people.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Elsa. "Where is this place? The North Mountain?"

"The highest spot," said Sir Erik. "We found you down at the forest."

"We found you passed out with the pack of wolves beside you, we helped you chase away them and save you from a horrible death, as a matter of fact," said the man and he finished his carrot.

"Be polite, Kristoff," said Sir Erik. "She is our guest."

Kristoff could only nod and stayed in silence.

"You must be Elsa, Princess Elsa, right?" asked Sir Erik.

"Yes, sir," said Elsa nervously.

"Call me Erik, only those Elementers call us Sir or Madame."

"Elementers?"

"Those who can't use ice power but they have the aura to feel it," answered Erik. "Only the Ice Spindlers can manipulate ice perfectly like you and me."

Elsa felt fortunate that she was in the higher class in the ice tribe.

"I…there is something that I thought…the whole tribe should know…I got the first part of the prophecy…"

Erik and Kristoff looked shocked and they glanced at each other. After a moment of silence, Erik finally said,

"I will bring you to Lord Kalt tomorrow, today is not quite appropriate."

"Not quite appropriate?" asked Elsa. "For heaven's sake, does he want his tribe to be eliminated?"

Erik glared at her for a while, Kristoff shuddered and he warned Elsa not to make a sound.

"Never judge our Lord, rule number one," hissed Erik and he left.

After he left, Kristoff let out a deep breath and he said,

"You'd better watch out, he's serious when it comes to Lord Kalt, his father."

"Lord Kalt?"

"Basically, you can call him the chief of our tribe," explained Kristoff. "He leads everyone of us. These days he has been summoning the Survivor of Prophecy."

"The Survivor of Prophecy?" said Elsa, the name looked so familiar.

"Hey, can't you stop repeating what I say?"

"Sorry, but who is the Survivor?"

"Strange that you know the prophecy but not the person."

"Okay, I know I am clueless about everything outside the castle," said Elsa. "So tell me."

"The prophecy is made by the last Survivor of Prophecy," explained Kristoff. "The family of Survivor is widespread, but not everyone can have the ability to hold the title. The abilities are somehow inherited, but sometimes it will not appear until years later. The last Survivor of Prophecy made the prophecy shortly before her death, I think it's about fifteen years, the title is passed down to her daughter."

"So how old is her daughter?"

"Let me see…one hundred and twenty five?"

"One hundred and twenty five?" exclaimed Elsa.

"She was the last one in the family, so she owns the title, but she can't speak much due to her complete loss of teeth, so eventually none of us but her knows the whole prophecy."

"Oh," muttered Elsa, feeling bad for the Survivor of Prophecy.

"Yesterday she predicted there would be something happening in the forest at night and she was freaked out until we brought you back."

"Oh…So how many Survivors are there?"

"Five. Survivor of Prophecy, Healer, Time, Weather and Sentiment."

"So where are the other fours?"

"We only get Survivor of Prophecy and Healer in here," said Kristoff. "The Time and Weather I think they are on the Fire Eaters' side. The Survivor of Sentiment…long lost."

"Long lost?"

"There are rumours that the last one has fled to other countries and hides in the mountains."

"So do you believe in that?"

"No. I reckon the last one is hidden somewhere in Arendelle."

"So what would happen if the other survivors die and they have no families?"

"The existing survivor will gain their abilities."

"Wow, you know a lot about the Survivors."

"The information is all in the Lord Kalt's cabinet, sometimes Sir Erik will bring over some of the old scriptures and read them for the whole week."

"Can I just go and walk around?"

"We will have to see if Sir Erik permits that," said Kristoff and he led her to Erik's study.

Erik's study was located at the top floor of the building. Like the room Elsa had been staying, everything was made of ice, and Elsa wondered if she could break it.

"Sir, Madame Elsa asks if she can have a tour in our tribe," stated Kristoff.

"Come back before dusk, and perhaps have a tour around the building too," said Erik. "I don't want her to get lost and end up intruding into my bedroom in the middle of the night."

"Hey," said Elsa. "Even though I maybe lacking the sense of direction, I won't go into _your_ bedroom."

"Suit yourself," said Erik and he shrugged. "Either go now or go back to your room."

Elsa quickly left the study and headed outside. As she turned around, she could see the magnificent structure of the building. It was more like a castle, only that it did not have the glamour and extravagance that a normal castle would have.

"Does anyone beside us live in there?" asked Elsa.

"Lord Kalt and the Survivor of Prophecy," answered Kristoff. "They live at the ground at the far end of the floor. Normally no one would bother them."

"So they are only Elementers and Ice Spindlers in this tribe?"

"Not really, there are a couple of Non-Users."

"Non-Users?"

"People who simply can't use any powers," said Kristoff. "They are the lowest class in our world. Generally speaking, they are considered to be quite useless at times."

"So why are there Non-Users living with us if you say they are useless?"

"They just randomly come across to our tribe and some of our men or women fall in love with them."

"So will their children be Non-Users?"

"Probably, but the powers come randomly, there is a chance that Ice Spindlers come from Non-Users family."

"So what does an Elementer do if Erik says you can't conjure anything?"

"Building small houses and different small things like these, and helping out in battles and hunting, we have higher efficiency than the Non-Users and can accomplish things quicker." said Kristoff and he pointed at the small huts.

"Wow," gasped Elsa.

It was almost like the houses in the villages down the mountain, only that almost everything was made of ice, which reminded Elsa a lot of igloos and Eskimos. The people were standing in front of the huts, some of them were chatting while some of them were squatting in front of the fire, cooking meat.

"Kristoff!"

A little girl with sleek curly light chestnut brown hair raced towards him. Kristoff lifted her up and tidied her bangs tenderly.

"Hello, Miss Alina," said Kristoff.

"Kristoff, Mama just says that your deer last night was fabulous!" said Alina happily and she looked at Elsa with puzzlement.

"You don't look familiar," said Alina and she frowned.

"Miss Alina," said Kristoff. "This is Madame Elsa, she has just joined in our tribe this morning."

Alina's face looked brightened as she heard the word 'Madame'.

"Oh, I am Alina, Alina Slavkina."

"Elsa, Elsa…just call me Elsa."

"You don't have a surname?"

"Of course I do, it's just so complicated that people often say it wrong and I don't like people saying it wrong."

"Oh," said Alina and she nodded as if she knew everything.

A squeak rang and a white fluffy animal jumped onto Alina's shoulder.

"North snow minks?" asked Elsa. "I thought they have all extinct!"

"What do you mean? We've got loads of them in here," said Alina and she pointed at the cages. "You can pick one over there, Papa says we have minks overload."

Elsa looked at the cages, white furry minks were jammed into a large cage and were moving vibrantly. Elsa was awed by the scenery and Alina grinned broadly.

"Have you visited the Survivor of Prophecy and Lord Kalt?" asked Alina.

"No, but Erik has promised me to have a meeting with them tomorrow."

"Erik?" exclaimed Alina and she giggled.

"What?"

"Everyone in the tribe has been talking about him."

"Why?"

"You really don't know anything," said Alina. " Since Erik is Lord Kalt's son, every girl in the tribe strongly believes that he will be our next Lord, and the girls are trying to date him."

Thinking that the

"Has anyone achieved that?"

"Nope," said Alina. "Erik has high requirements, beauty, elegance, endurance, kindness, sophistication and many more…"

"Looks like he is trying to find a goddess like Freyja."

"Well, he's twenty-four now and most boys in his age have girlfriends or even married."

"Really?"

"Of course, girls here usually married at twenty-two and boys twenty-three. At they have found their soul mate."

"You are not going to join in the pursuit of Erik, right?"

"Well, nothing is impossible, at least he has a soft spot on me and often gives me deer leg when there's a feast. Normally he appears to be cold and indifferent but he was a warm heart."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she heard of the answer.

"Probably you can join in the queue too, normally Erik won't allow any girls staying in his place, except for me, but I never get to stay overnight."

Elsa felt it was impossible that she would want to be with Erik even when he was the last man on earth.

"Alina, come over here please!" said a woman at the hut.

"Coming!" said Alina and Kristoff put her down, rushing towards her the woman. "Come on Bo, let's go."

* * *

**So what do you think? Shall I continue? Please leave a review, favourite and follow. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lord Kalt and Friggamall

The next day, Elsa was dragged to the Lord Kalt's room early in the next morning by Erik.

"Hey, I can walk, you don't have to pull me," protested Elsa.

"Oh really? Then walk quickly, please," said Erik and he stood aside.

Elsa walked pass him and rolled her eyes. As soon as she reached the door, she began to fret and did not know what to do. Her knuckle hovered on the door but she did not have the courage.

"Stand back," ordered Erik.

Elsa retreated and Erik knocked at the door, then he entered the room and bowed,

"Dad, Princess Elsa has arrived," said Erik.

Elsa frowned at the awkward greeting, Erik signalled her to get in and Elsa stepped into the room. The room was more like a lair, warm and dark, with only a couple of fire torches hung on the walls. There were cabinets everywhere and the fireplace was burning brightly, with flames thrashing wildly.

"Come here, child, and let me see your heart…"

Elsa shuddered, wondering if the Lord Kalt was going to eat her heart. Lord Kalt had a similar face to Erik, only it was older and more experienced.

"Lord Kalt, I have heard of the first part of prophecy," said Elsa, trying to keep a fair distance from the creepy old man.

"For years we have tried to pursuit it, but unfortunately our Survivor of Prophecy Friggamall cannot say a word about it," said Lord Kalt.

He pointed at a shrunken and shrivelled shadows beside him on the floor. As Elsa walked closer and knelt down, she could see the face of an old woman. She could not believe what she had seen, the face was wrinkled and crusted like old sand paper, it was so thin that the cheekbones were prominent, the eye sockets were sunken and heavy. The silvery white hair illuminated her face a little and Elsa could see the grey blue eyes staring at her. The old woman raised her shaking index finger and pointed at Elsa with her eyes shining.

"Please inform us about the prophecy," said Lord Kalt.

"_Arendelle will suffer from great pain, and the Survivor of Sentiment has to rescue her subjects from the pain and rises to be the Queen…_"

The room was silent, with only the burning woods creaking.

"Who inform you of this?"

"My father," answered Elsa. "But his paper was burnt down by the people in mask."

"The Fire Eaters," said Erik. "We have received news that they are trying to get you."

"The second part was reduced to ashes, and I can only figure the first part," said Elsa.

Friggamall's hand placed at her chest as though there was pain.

"Is there anyway to recover the prophecy?" asked Elsa.

"The Survivor of Time," said Lord Kalt. "He can go back to history and clear out the mystery."

"But he is in the Fire Eater's hands," added Elsa.

"We have met before and he was a nice and courageous gentleman, surely he won't give in to the Fire Eaters. But as time passes, it becomes more obvious that we need to go back in time."

"I'm sorry that I can't help much."

"Well at least what we can do is the find the Survivor of Sentiment," said Lord Kalt.

"So I think I have to go back to the castle, my sister needs me," said Elsa.

"No, you are not safe in outside," said Lord Kalt.

"But—"

"Stay in Erik's place, until everything is cleared out and the Fire Eaters are defeated."

"But—"

"That's it for today, I think Friggamall needs some rest."

Elsa looked the old woman, she was still gazing at her for an unknown reason. Erik pulled her out.

"Hey, let go!" yelled Elsa and she struggled.

Erik let go of her wrist and Elsa massaged her wrist.

"Can't you be nicer?"

Erik bit his lips and turned his head, then he showed a grin that Elsa reckoned there was something up to no good.

"Are you sure you want me to be nice?"

His tone was so quirky that Elsa shuddered.

"Erm…keep your coldness, I am fine with that, I will just go."

Erik held her wrist again and Elsa wriggled.

"I have taken enough consideration of your suggestion, and I have decided to act with the suggested _kindness_ for just a couple of hours."

"No, it's okay, you can keep your coldness, just—"

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, she was pulled back to her room and Erik locked the door. Elsa went to the door and twisted the door knob.

"Hey, let me out!" yelled Elsa.

"In order to protect you from danger, I have decided that I will have you staying in the room until dinner, that's a nice act, isn't it?" said Erik and he sniggered.

"Stop it, just let me out!"

Elsa tried to use her power to make the bolt bulged, but somehow there was a strong force forbidding it to bulge.

"No use, your power is too weak compare to mine," said Erik. "Don't worry, the magic should fade away after a couple of hours. Then you can come out and join our dinner. See you!"

"Wait, Erik, wait—"

The footsteps got further and Elsa knew she would not be able to break out at this stage. She examined her surrounding, then she showed a smile. The windows.

For her life as a princess, she was not supposed to know how to climb out from the window. But once a while, sneaking out of the castle and into the garden with her sister Anna was a special treat.

Though it was high from the ground, Elsa knew exactly what she should do. After shooting a huge pile of snow at the ground, she climbed out of the window and jumped down. As soon as she got out of the snow, she cleared the mess and headed to the huts.

"Elsa!"

Alina rushed to Elsa and she picked the little girl up.

"Hello, Alina, have you seen Kristoff?"

"Over there, talking to my Papa and Auntie Henrika."

Kristoff was standing opposite to a man and the woman who had called for Alina yesterday. Kristoff waved at Elsa and signalled her to come over. Elsa walked towards him and Kristoff immediately introduced her to the two,

"Sir Henrik, Madame Henrika, this is Madame Elsa."

"Hi!" said Elsa and she smiled.

"Your Highness," said Henrik and he bowed. "What an honour to meet you."

"Oh, oh, please you don't have to bow," said Elsa. "I am just Elsa, after what has happened in the castle."

"Oh, that's a…tragedy, no one wants that."

"Papa, what tragedy?" asked Alina.

"Alina, follow Papa into the house, please."

Alina pursed her lips and Henrik picked her up, carrying her back to the hut.

"Where is Alina's mother?" asked Elsa.

Henrika and Kristoff looked uncomfortable as the question was raised. Kristoff tried to explain but no words came out.

"Under the hands of Fire Eaters," said Henrika. "And everyone of us know that most likely she is dead."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, we have all accepted that."

"Does Alina know?"

"We haven't told her anything, we just say her mother is on a journey of finding the treasure. Alina is just seven, and I don't want her to know the terrible truth."

Elsa nodded as if she understood the pain.

"Have you met Lord Kalt and Friggamall?" asked Henrika.

"Yes," said Elsa. "Is it normal that Friggamall keep staring at people?"

"Wow, looks like you captivated her interest," said Kristoff, chuckling softly.

"Normally she does not keep staring at people," explained Henrika. "But when she has interest on something or someone, she will stare at the target."

Elsa shuddered.

"Don't worry, she is sometimes like that, as time passes by, she will stop doing it."

"There you are."

The cold voice rang and Elsa knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"You didn't say I can't get out," said Elsa.

"I told you to stay at your room until dinner."

"But dinner is not ready yet, so that means I can go wherever I want to."

"Go back with me."

"No!"

"Elsa," said Erik with a hint of warning.

"I am not going back until dinner."

Kristoff and Henrika looked alarmed and they backed a little. The next moment, Elsa was lifted up and Erik carried her back to the building.

"Hey, put me down! Now!"

Despite of Elsa's struggles and wriggles, Erik seemed to be unaffected and he carried her up the stairs and to the room. He finally put Elsa down at the bed and his face got so close to Elsa that she felt extremely uncomfortable as she could feel his breath.

"If you ask me, I will definitely tour you around."

"Well, you seem to be working on many things and I suppose you are too busy to have a glance on me."

Erik raised his brow and he quickly went towards the door.

"I will see if the dinner is ready," said Erik and he left the room.

Elsa sighed and she stared at the sunset outside the window. The room was quiet and she could hear her slow breath.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Elsa frowned and she went to open the door, only finding that Alina and Kristoff standing in front of her. Kristoff was carrying a large vibrating carton box.

"Elsa, Elsa, we have brought you a present!"

"Present?"

"It is a gift from—"

Before she could continue the sentence, Kristoff covered her mouth and said,

"It's a gift from us, since you are our guest."

"Thank you," said Elsa. "I wonder what it is."

"I'm sure you will like it," said Alina as Kristoff put the carton box down on the floor.

"Let me see…" said Elsa and she opened the carton box and she gasped.

A fluffy white canine popped out from the box and it licked Elsa's hand. Elsa screamed a little and the animal nibbled her finger.

"Is this a North Mountain fox?" asked Elsa. "I thought they have all died out."

"Why are you saying that they are dying out?" asked Alina. "We've seen tons and packs of them and we sometimes keep them."

The fox's black eyes gazed at Elsa, then it barked and licked its nose.

"We can keep it?" asked Elsa.

"Of course," replied Kristoff.

"But won't Erik complain about its presence? I think we'd better ask him first."

"It's okay, he knows."

Elsa frowned but then she petted the fox.

"Elsa, what are you going to call her?"

"Hmm….what do you say?"

"What about Nastya?"

"But it sounds so much like nasty," said Elsa. "She's such a cute little thing."

"Oh…then Sonya?"

"Hmm…that's a good name. Okay, Sonya, our little North Mountain fox."

"North Mountain fox eat hares, fishes and eggs, but you can feed them deer and berries if you want to," said Alina. "I brought some deer meat from house."

Alina took out a piece of roasted meet and Sonya immediately grabbed it and chewed it. Elsa smiled and she stood up as Kristoff informed her that dinner would be ready by this time.

"Okay, Alina, go back to your house or else your Papa will be worried," said Elsa.

"No, Papa and Auntie Henrika are coming over for dinner tonight," said Alina and she headed out of the room. "Come on, I smell salmon and roasted deer."

Alina clutched Elsa's hand and they headed down to the dining hall with Kristoff following behind.

"Good evening, Lord Kalt!" chanted Alina.

"Good evening, my little Alina," said Lord Kalt as Alina went to him.

"Good evening, Lord Kalt," said Elsa politely.

"Good evening, Elsa," said Lord Kalt. "Please, take your seat."

Alina chose the seat beside Elsa and Elsa found that the only empty seat was the one next to Erik. Unwillingly, she sat down and the Elementers placed the dishes onto the table.

"Do you like the fox?" asked Erik.

"What?" said Elsa with puzzlement. "You give me the fox?"

Erik did not answer, all he did was cutting up his meat.

"I thought it is a gift from Kristoff and Alina," said Elsa and she looked at Alina.

"I want to tell that to you but Kristoff covered my mouth," said Alina and she pursed her lips while glaring at Kristoff.

"It's okay," said Erik. "It doesn't matter who gives you the fox, as long as you like it."

"Oh, my son," said Lord Kalt. "It is very rare of you to send a present to any girls."

Erik cleared his throat and said,

"I just treat it as a housewarming gift."

"Oh, really?" asked Lord Kalt as he raised his brows. "You know how much I want a grandchild like Alina. And you are now twenty-four."

Elsa blushed as she heard his wishes on Erik. Erik coughed and Alina immediately said,

"I will definitely be Lord Kalt's god-grandchild. You are a Grandpa to me."

"Of course you can call me Grandpa," said Lord Kalt and he smiled at Alina.

"Really? Can I?" exclaimed Alina and she looked at her father, who nodded. "Yeah! Grandpa Kalt!"

"Good girl," said Lord Kalt.

"I am full now, please be excused," said Elsa and she got up.

"Oh really? Don't you want to stay a little bit longer with my son?"

Elsa blushed again and she replied,

"I am quite worn out for today, perhaps tomorrow. Your son Erik is a busy man."

She left the room and headed back to her room. Sonya was lying on the floor, showing its belly to Elsa. Elsa bent down and massaged the abdomen. Sonya wagged its tail and wriggled. Then Erik came in and Elsa jumped a little, wondering what brought him.

"What is your purpose…Erik?"

"I just want to warn you not to go out into the forest for the night," said Erik. "I don't think I will be able to save you for the second time, though I will try."

"Thank you for your reminder, but I am quite tried today, would you please?"

Erik smirked and he went towards her, Elsa could not help staggering backwards until she leaned against the wall.

"You are scared of me?"

Elsa shuddered and bit her lips.

"No."

"Don't lie! Don't lie to me."

Elsa bit her lips even harder.

"One more bite and your lips will bleed."

"Oh, erm…"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"A little."

"Just a little?"

"A little more than a little," said Elsa, not knowing what she was saying.

Erik smiled a little.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, just remember that."

His finger tipped her nose and he went off. Elsa touched her nose and she could feel the tip of her nose was burning hot.

* * *

**I know Erik is somehow having split personality and that's what I characterize him...only for the beginning of the story. Later he will be somehow...different.**

**Is this good enough to earn your favourite and follow? I wish it does. See you next Sunday, same time, same website.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sister Surprise

As soon as dawn came, Elsa woke up and found noises ringing loudly among the tribe. Sonya was walking around impatiently as if there was something bad happening. This had never happened, and it had been weeks after the little canine's arrival. Elsa supposed that Sonya had got used to the environment of the castle.

"What's wrong, Sonya?"

Sonya whined and it licked its muzzle. Elsa picked her up, but Sonya wriggled and struggled, yelping and trying to escape from Elsa's arms. Elsa put her down and she walked into the corridor. Strangely, no one seemed to be in the castle. As she walked down to the hall, she could see servants gathering at the gates.

"What happened?"

"Don't you know?" exclaimed a servant. "We've caught a Non-User early this morning, and Sir Erik went to see if she's from the Fire Eaters or not."

"She?"

"A young lady, seems to be just grown out from teenage, with braids."

"Braids?"

"Strawberry blonde hair, and she's squealing like some kind of weirdo."

Elsa thought of a person, then she rushed out of the crowd.

"Wait, Madame Elsa, where are you going?" asked the servant. "Sir Erik specially reminded us not to let you out until he returns."

"No time to explain," yelled Elsa and she raced towards the crowd of people not far. "I have to go—"

When she reached the crowd, she could not see who was in the middle, she tried to get pass but in vain. Then, someone pulled her dress.

"Elsa!"

"Alina, where's Erik?"

"There in the middle of the crowd, questioning the lady."

"Bring me to him."

Alina and Elsa squeezed through the crowd with huge effort. Then they stood in front of Erik. As Elsa looked at the ground, she could not believe her eyes.

"Useless servants," muttered Erik.

"Why would you forbid from coming out? Being your—your guest does not mean my freedom is deprived."

"Stand back, there's business to do."

"Elsa?"

The lady on the ground with her hands tied at her back looked at Elsa, Elsa knelt down and she hugged the lady, much to people's surprise.

"Who's she?"

"Madame Elsa knows her?"

"No way…"

"What are you doing?" hissed Erik.

"She's my sister, Anna!"

The people stopped their mutters and they gawked at Elsa with disbelief.

"Madame Elsa's sister?"

Erik stared at the girls and he cleared her throat.

"Elsa, this is not a game."

"But you treat her like a game. She's my sister, not any deer that you can catch and eat at the mountains!"

"Elsa," said Anna. "I've been looking for you, the people in mask, they are trying to track you down—"

"Where're Mama and Papa?"

"Kai buried them at the garden," replied Anna, with tears welling up in her eyes. "It's no use, I try to save them, but I can't—"

"Untie the ropes," said Elsa and she stared at Erik. "Please."

Grudgingly, Erik's dagger cut the ropes and Anna stood up, hugging her sister tightly. Elsa pulled her sister out of the crowd and led her back to the castle, without Erik's permission. She closed the door quickly once Anna entered the room. Sonya yelped at the stranger and she bounced around, twitching the ear with discomfort.

"Oh Elsa, is that a North Mountain fox? I thought they have all died out."

"They did not die out, the people up here have tons of them and they are as common as cats and dogs. There are also North snow minks here."

Anna knelt down and tried to pat Sonya, but the fox jumped and hid behind Elsa.

"Aw," moaned Anna and she pursed her lips. "Too bad that it's a bit shy. I just want to pat it."

"Sonya will get used to you soon, she's not all that shy."

"So Elsa, how long have you been here?"

"Ever since that day."

"That Erik is surely creepy."

"Well…he is always like that, and he is this castle's owner, so I think we should just let him do whatever he wants."

"He owns this castle?"

"Actually, I think he makes this."

"He makes this?"

"That's what Ice Spindlers can do."

"Ice spindles?"

"Ice Spindlers, people like me, conjuring ice out of nothing."

"So what's wrong with Non-Users? Why am I called something like that?"

"It means normal people. There are Elementers too, only they are a bit more powerful than you and less powerful than me."

"Somewhere in between?"

"Yes, it is. Remember, Anna, this is very important, always call Erik 'Sir Erik', and also to those who can conjure ice. You must always call them 'Sir' or 'Madame'."

"So do I have to call you 'Madame Elsa'?"

Elsa hesitated.

"Only when we are in front of Erik."

"So what do you call the Elementers and Non-Users?"

"Calling by names is fine."

"So are there any people living in here beside you and that Erik?"

"There's Lord Kalt and the Survivor of Prophecy living on ground floor, just don't go to the end of the floor, they don't like being bothered much."

"The Survivor of Prophecy?" exclaimed Anna. "I thought I have heard of the name, is that the…the prophecy that Papa read out that day?"

"Yes, but that's only the first part, we need to stay here and find a way to get the second part."

"Why don't we just ask the Survivor of Prophecy?"

"She's too old and barely able to speak a word, she is one hundred and twenty five."

"One hundred and twenty five?"

"Yes, and so that's why we have to be here until everything is cleared."

"Okay…so where am I going to stay in? This room? The bed is just barely for one."

"I will ask Erik to get you a room. After all, you can't go back to our castle at this very moment."

"The people in masks occupied the castle, and I escaped at midnight as I fear that they will use me to track you down. They have guards all over the castle and it's extremely hard to step out of the gates."

"Good that you are safe now," said Elsa and she got up. "I will go to Erik's study, just stay in my room for the time being."

"Okay…"

Elsa headed to Erik's room. Though this was not the first time she had entered into his study, she did not feel comfortable at all.

"What do you want?" asked Erik coldly.

"I…Anna needs a room."

"She can sleep in your room."

"The bed is too small for two," argued Elsa. "We need an extra room because I don't think my room can fit in two beds."

"The castle does not have an empty room for her."

"There has to be a room that is not occupied."

"Perhaps you can let your sister have your room."

"What about me?"

"Share the room with me."

"What?"

"Are you sure you want me to repeat the sentence again?" his voice was filled with warning and malice.

"Wait, to share the room with you?"

"Is that a problem? My bed can hold two people."

Elsa blushed furiously and she did not know what to say. Erik grinned as he saw her biting her lips, Elsa could not help feeling furious, but to ensure that her sister had a room of her own, she tried to calm the boiling emotion in her. Erik grinned broader and he took a step towards Elsa, Elsa gulped as she thought of her first time facing this situation, still she backed away until her back touched the wall. A chill went down to her spine as Erik's face went nearer.

"Don't you want to share a room with me?"

"Who would have wanted to share a room with you?"

"Say that again."

"Even when you are the last human on earth, I wouldn't share a room with you."

His breath was audible and Elsa regretted what she had said. She closed her eyes, preparing a punch onto her face. But then, the force on her body left and Elsa opened her eyes with mild surprise, Erik was back at his table, a few feet away from her.

"There's an empty room right beside your room," said Erik and he looked at the papers on the desk. "It has been prepared. Just ask your sister to go over there and have a look."

Elsa dazed for a while, unbelieving what he said. Then Erik looked up.

"Seems that you want to stay here with me."

Elsa shivered and she quickly dived back to the corridor. As she closed the door, she thought she could hear Erik's snigger. Elsa rolled her eyes and she went back to her room, Anna was holding Sonya in her arms, while Sonya seemed to enjoy the special attention from Anna.

"Elsa," said Anna and she put Sonya back onto the floor. "What did Erik say?"

"There's the room for you next door," said Elsa and the two went to the room.

Anna was awed by the decoration.

"Oh, I love it," said Anna and she went over to the window. "Look at the view outside, I can see the people having fun down there, and I can see the forest, there's our castle and…what's that shadowy land?"

"Erm…I don't know…" said Elsa.

"The Scorched Plains."

They turned around and saw Kristoff putting down the quilts on the bed.

"This should do, Non-User are not as good as others when facing coldness."

"Who are you?" asked Anna.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," said Kristoff. "Madame Elsa, is the room decoration okay?"

"It's good, Anna will love it, right Anna?"

Anna gawked at Kristoff dully until Elsa nudged her.

"Anna."

"Oh, oh, oh, yes?"

"Is there anything you want?"

"It's okay, everything is…perfect…"

"Anna, this is Kristoff, an Elementer."

"Hi…" said Elsa dreamily.

"Hi," said Kristoff, frowning a little at Anna's oddness.

"So Erik has made the decision before I have gone to him," said Elsa and she looked at Kristoff while her eyebrow raised.

"Well, you know Sir Erik's character, don't you?"

"After weeks, I am very experienced by now."

"Elsa, what experience?"

"Er….you don't have to know," said Elsa, trying to wipe out her sister's curiosity. "Just enjoy your stay in here, and don't go out after dark."

"Elsa, I am old enough, there's nothing you have to worry."

"I am just worry that people will come and get you."

"Don't worry, I will be fine."

"Kristoff, would you mind…keep an eye on my sister?" said Elsa. "You know she's a bit…out of imagination."

"Of course he won't mind," exclaimed Anna and she pulled Kristoff into the corridor. "Kristoff, you must show the area, I want to…"

Elsa smiled at her sister, then Sonya came in, nuzzling Elsa's calf. Elsa picked her up and looked into her eyes,

"Sonya, if only Erik can be that nice to people."

Sonya yawned and she nibbled Elsa's fingers.

"But Erik is Erik, I can we can only change him slowly. Perhaps, he will never change at all, who knows?"


	4. Chapter 4 Stealing

For the following week, Elsa and Anna stayed peacefully in the castle and Alina usually came every day and played with Sonya. Anna loved sticking with Kristoff even though when he was hunting, cooking, wherever Kristoff was in, Anna would be there, chatting nosily as if she had just taken cups of coffee. Erik locked himself in his study and seldom came out, and Elsa wondered what he was up to.

In the evening, Erik walked out of his room and headed out of the castle. Elsa followed, but Erik stopped and turned around.

"Are you born to spy on people?" asked Erik.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that is out of your business."

"Where?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"You say that it's dangerous if you go out there in the forest alone in the dark."

"Excuse me, I am an experienced Ice Spindler and I can protect myself without problem. But you—"

"Hey, I am an Ice Spindler too."

"You? You will just freak out and run away."

"Because I don't want to hurt people."

"Because you are too timid that you don't ever have the courage to face danger."

"Well, I can show you my bravery if you bring me downhill."

Erik eyed on her for quite a while, then he showed a wry smile.

"Do you know why I am going downhill?"

"Why?" asked Elsa, not knowing why he would ask such question.

"I'm going for a hunt."

"Hunting?" said Elsa. "Kristoff has just got two elks for this morning, you don't have to get another one."

"Oh please can't you think further? Or is your brain limited to hunting of animals?"

Elsa did not know what he was talking about. Then he jumped onto a horse.

"Come on," said Erik. "We have to go or else the risk will increase."

"Okay, so we ride the same horse?"

Erik looked at her, and Elsa knew she had to even though when she was not willing. She climbed onto the horse with great effort and she looked at the snowy ground with doubt.

"Hold my waist," said Erik.

"What?"

"Hold my waist."

"I…"

Erik's hands clutched her hands tightly and force her arms wrapped around his waist. Without a signal, the horse galloped away from the castle and headed down to the forest. The sudden acceleration made Elsa gasp and she hugged his waist tight, closing her eyes as the cold breeze blew onto her face.

"Can't you go slower?" asked Elsa.

"I like fast."

After a while, the horse finally stopped but Elsa did not dare to open her eyes. Erik sniggered and said,

"Looks like you like my waist a lot."

Elsa opened her eyes and withdrew her arms embarrassingly. Erik then got off the horse and helped Elsa get onto the ground. He slapped the horse's croup and it quickly ran off uphill.

"Where's it going?"

"Back to the castle."

"Don't we need it later when we go back?"

"Animals are always the key of failure."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hunting."

He walked into the shadows and signalled Elsa to follow him. Elsa went to him with doubt, wondering what he was waiting for.

"There it is," whispered Erik.

Elsa looked out at the brightness. There was nothing in sight and she wondered if Erik was having hallucination. Then, he pushed her head a little and Elsa could finally see a tiny dot in the snow.

"Who—"

Erik covered her mouth, the dot was revealed to be a person holding a torch.

"It's just a normal hiker," whispered Elsa.

"Watch."

There were tiny dots appeared far in the shadows and they all came out, revealing themselves as a large army. Elsa shivered as she met their hot furious eyes.

"Palo," said one of the people holding a torch. "Our Knight asks for a stopover here until night."

"Right, Puna," said a man at the front who was riding on a horse, then he roared. "Stopover!"

The troop stopped at once and people quickly set up tents and placed down camping materials. Within ten minutes, the site was ready for resting, and Elsa could see them using pyrokinesis without doubt.

"Those are Fire Eaters and Fire Elementers…" muttered Elsa.

"This will be our game."

"Wait, you aren't going to steal their things, are you?"

"We shall see."

Elsa knew he really meant to steal, even though she did not know what his target was. Outside at the tent, there were Fire Eaters patrolling around a bright red tent that seemed to be made of flames. Just when Elsa was wondering how to sneak into the tent, Erik had walked deeper in the shadows.

"Where are you going?" asked Elsa.

"Bring me some plants."

"Plants? What plant?"

"Any."

Elsa frowned and she scavenged some shots. Erik placed them onto the ground and ice flurries appeared on his palm. At instant, it melted and formed into a puddle, and he watered the plants. The shots grew tall magically and had a faint hint of alluring scent that was sweet as honey and fresh like peppermint.

"You melt the snow? I don't think that's what Ice Spindlers do. I thought we can only conjure ice and snow, but not melting them."

"Do I have to tell you about that?"

Elsa frowned and she said,

"Can't you just be a little bit friendlier?"

"Are you sure about? Surely you haven't forgotten the last experience."

The memory came back and Elsa shivered. Then she kept a fair distance from him, watching him nurturing the shots.

"So what's the next step?"

"Find the elk."

"Elk?"

Erik stretched his palm and felt the air, then there were footsteps coming closer and closer, it was more like bellowing of drums. Then Elsa gasped at the sprinting shadows. Elks.

As the herd rushed towards them, Erik quickly pulled her aside and Elsa leaned against his chest. The herd finally stopped and ate the shots, Elsa let out a deep breath, her ears were hot and she looked up, shocked by Erik's large face. Blushing hard, she walked away and bit her lips, then said,

"What are we going to do next?"

Erik smiled and replied,

"Spikes."

Spikes? Elsa frowned and looked at Erik. A small ice spike appeared on his palm and it went flying to the herd. One of the cow elks bellowed and raced towards the Fire Eaters' camp.

"Wait, what—"

"Just wait and see," said Erik and he grinned.

The herd aroused the Fire Eater's interest and they hurried pursuing the elks on their horses. When the Elementers and some of the Fire Eaters were gone, Erik grinned and said,

"I will change your clothes."

"Change my clothes?" asked Elsa, who began to fret.

"Relax, I am not going to take off all your clothes, just a little alteration."

Elsa dazed there with uncertainty, she closed her eyes and she could feel a hint of warmth on her skin. When she opened her eyes, her clothes had changed into the normal Fire Elementer's clothes, the maroon clothes with golden rims.

"This will do," said Erik.

"Oh, I feel so uncomfortable," said Elsa and frost started appearing on her palms.

"No matter what, don't reveal your identity, including your powers, it's still afternoon and there's the sun. If you want to show your powers, wait until night."

"Why?"

"We Ice Spindlers rely on darkness, whenever there's the moon and night sky, our power will enhance, the Fire Eaters rely on brightness, they are powerful when there's the searing sun."

"So that means if we bump into them, we won't be able to win unless it's at night."

"You can say so, but the case won't fit on me."

He pulled Elsa towards the tents and he began the search. As he reached the tent's entrance, he glanced sideways and pulled Elsa into the tent.

"Erik, what are we finding?"

"You keep the watch," whispered Erik while searching through the pile of equipment and necessities.

"What are you finding actually?"

"The scroll."

"What scroll?"

"There's the scroll."

Erik took the scroll and brushed off the dust on it. Then, he went to the table and got a box. Suddenly, there were footsteps and Erik dragged her out of the tent and hid behind of bundle of luggage outside the tent.

"Master," said a voice in the tent.

"Report," said a young voice.

"We have fully acquire the relief."

"Good, we will do it at dawn, that's when they get weak."

Elsa shivered, from the vague conversation, she knew they were talking about the Ice Spindlers up at the mountain top.

"Surely we can get an agreeable amount of loots."

"I know what you're thinking, Cyphrus."

"Master," said the voice shakingly.

"They will be yours, whereas I get the best."

"Oh, master, thank you."

Elsa tried to get out of the camp and lifted her leg. The luggage behind them were knocked over and created noises. Erik glared at her and he immediately pulled her away.

"Who's there?" asked the young voice.

"Guards!"

The Fire Elementers immediately got onto their horses and chased after the two.

"Look what you've done!" yelled Erik angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Erik dived into a small dark cave, Elsa hesitated and did not dare to go in. But then Erik's arm stretched out and pulled her into the cave. Just when Elsa wanted to argue, Erik covered her mouth.

"Keep quiet," he hissed.

The gallop outside stopped and a voice yelled,

"They disappeared!"

"Nonsense! Try to search that area. They can't be that far. Team A, follow me and search over this area."

"Yes, Master!" yelled the troop and they walked further and further.

Elsa did not dare to move, she took her breaths carefully, fearing that they would be discovered. But Erik's breath was hot and humid, making her let out an uncomfortable moan.

"Can't you just go in a little bit deeper?" asked Elsa. "It's too narrow and I feel like my body being squashed."

"Hush, they will hear us."

"But it's really hot and narrow here—"

"I have a perfect plan that can make us barely audible."

Elsa looked at him, wondering what plan was in his head. Then his face leaned closer and closer, and Elsa's hand could only press on his chest helplessly. He kissed her and his tongue was trying to intrude. Elsa tried to turn away but only finding the struggle useless. Breathing had become more and more difficult and she could feel her senses getting fainter and fainter…

"Master, no signs of the two," yelled someone outside.

"You idiots! You useless pile of rubbish! You disgust me!"

"Sorry, Master, forgive us."

"Wait till our Lord hears this piece of news, you are doomed for nothing but ignorance! Our plan will have to postpone all because of you group of worthless fools. Retreat!"

The troop went away and Erik let go of Elsa once he confirmed that the troops was completely gone. Elsa breathed heavily and she went outside for fresh air. Her cheeks were boiling hot and she glared at Erik.

"You—you—"

"That's our only method of staying alive," said Erik and he walked back uphill.

"Staying alive?" yelled Elsa and she tried to catch up with him. "We could have do something different."

"How different?"

Elsa bit her lips and she tried to control the emotions boiling in her.

"Anyway, you are such a pervert!"

"I can only be a pervert in front of you. In front of other people, I am a killer."

"You—"

Elsa clenched her fists and ran uphill. Erik caught up with her and said,

"But remember, because of you, I nearly lose my life just now."

"Okay, okay, just now in the cave I have already paid back the debt, no more owning now. We're equal."

Erik nodded and he smiled at her. Elsa frowned and she rolled her eyes, dashing back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5 Child Intrude

Ever since that day, Elsa had avoided contact with Erik by any means. During meal time, she would claim that she felt sick and she would go back to her room. Lord Kalt, Kristoff and Anna suspected that there something had happened but they did not ask her as they knew an Ice Spindler could hurl a large snowstorm and cause disasters if the boiling emotions were triggered. Kristoff had tried to use Alina to get some information but in vain.

In the middle of the day, Elsa heard a moan in the snow and she frowned, normally people living here would seldom got stuck in the snow. Even a Non-User child could get out of snow without problem.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" asked Alina and she went to Elsa.

"I think there's someone trapped in the snow," said Elsa. "Let me just get the person out. Hope nothing bad will happen."

Elsa focused and the snow on the ground moved aside, revealing the black hair. As the snow moved more, Elsa could see a child's face and she quickly pulled the child out. The small boy was not breathing as they took him out of the snow, and Alina asked worriedly,

"Is he…dead?"

"No, he'll be fine," said Elsa and her ears hovered against the little boy's chest. "There's the heartbeat, but we need to cure him as soon as possible."

"We have to go find Thorkna."

"Thorkna?"

"The Survivor of Healer, he lives in far end of our tribe, normally we don't find him unless there're serious injuries. Last time I got a cut when I am chasing after an elk, Thorkna immediately healed me and I could run again once after the healing finished."

"You lead the way, I will carry him."

Elsa picked up the small boy and Alina led her to the small hut at the far end. It was just a simple wooden house, strangely, there were plants surrounding the house even though there were inches of snow.

"Uncle Thorkna!" yelled Alina and she knocked on the door.

The door swung open automatically and Alina sprinted in without doubt. Elsa frowned and she carried the small boy into the house.

"Uncle Thorkna, it's me Alina!"

A young man came out from behind the curtains and Alina embraced him.

"Uncle Thorkna, please help the little boy!"

Thorkna looked at Elsa, then at the little boy, he signalled Elsa to follow him. She placed the boy on the bed and let Thorkna do the check up.

"Oh, this is not a good sign," said Thorkna as he examined the burnt wound on the boy's arm.

"Is it incurable?" asked Elsa.

"Mixture of fire and poison, no one either than the leaders can punish people in this way," said Thorkna and he went over to his cabinet, then came back with a small bottle of black liquid in his palm.

"They don't call me Survivor of Healer for nothing," said Thorkna as he met Elsa's eyes.

He dripped the liquid onto the wound and pus gushed out. Quickly he wiped it away and his hand covered the wound, then he closed his eyes. Elsa could suddenly feel warmth in the house and she could sense the smell of spring. When he took of his hand, the wound miraculously disappeared and the boy moaned.

"He's awake!" yelled Alina.

The little boy woke up and screamed as he saw people eyeing on him.

"Don't touch me," screamed the boy and he hurl flames at them, which Thorkna blocked the attack with his palm.

The boy fretted and he curled himself at the corner, staring at the stranger.

"Who are you? You look like to be a Fire Eater," said Alina.

The boy bit his lips and said,

"Volodya Fedunov."

"You don't belong here, what happen to the Scorched Plains?" asked Thorkna quietly.

"My dad, he was…punished by the Lord, the Lord said that my father was a spy and he…my mother was also…I…I escaped…but the soldiers went after me for days, I hid in the snow in order to get out of trouble, but then I was trapped. I thought I would have to wait till starvation finished me up."

"The Fire Eaters burnt your skin?" asked Elsa.

The boy nodded and he hugged Elsa tightly, crying.

"Please save me, don't send me back to the Scorched Plains, please don't…"

"We won't, we promise we will keep you save," said Elsa.

"Promise?"

Elsa nodded.

"I will go and bring over some food, I guess he must be starved."

Volodya's eyes glistened as he heard 'food'. Just when Elsa gave him some meat, he quickly grabbed it and tore the meat apart from the bone. Within a couple of minutes, he had finished the meat and licked the shiny bone as if it was not enough.

"You eat like a hungry wolf," commented Alina and she frowned.

"I haven't touched meat for a whole week."

"A whole week?" exclaimed Alina.

"The Lord shut me and my parents in the dungeon, he starved us and only allowed one meal per day," said Volodya and he sniffled.

"Don't worry, we will help you, you can stay with us until we have rescued your parents," said Alina.

"This is the only choice for me."

Elsa glanced at Thorkna, who seemed to be in deep thoughts, then he whispered,

"Elsa, come out with me."

Elsa glanced at the children, who were chatting and did not notice Thorkna's expression. Elsa walked out into the living room and sat down in front of Thorkna.

"The Fire Eaters are getting closer," said Thorkna.

"I am aware of that."

"They will come, sooner or later, and if anyone gets hurt, bring them to me."

"I will, but I hope no one will ever come to you."

Thorkna showed a wry smile.

"Indeed, no one ever wants to find me…"

"No, I don't mean that no one wants to see you, I—"

"I understand," said Thorkna. "Who wants to be hurt?"

"But now we have to settle down Volodya, he's not one of us," said Elsa anxiously. "If the people here cannot put their trust in the boy, he has to go then. Though we are known to have hospitality, this does not mean we can trust entirely on a boy who has been living in the Scorched Plains."

"I will take care of the boy, you go and tell Erik about that."

"What me?"

"If not you, who?"

"But I don't have any authority and certainly he has no reason to listen to me."

"Is that the case?" asked Thorkna and he raised his brow, with a small grin. "Normally, Erik will not treat people with such patience, especially when you are not born here."

"Hey, he treats Alina better than any girls."

"You know that arguing will only make things more obvious."

Thinking about that scene in the cave, Elsa shuddered and she bit her lips, unwillingly headed back to the castle. Surprisingly, Erik was standing at the door as if he was waiting for her. Elsa knew he had somehow figured out that there was something not quite right, still she pretended that nothing wrong had happened.

"What a coincidence of meeting you here at this time of the day?" asked Erik.

"It is rare that you come out with no reason at all," said Elsa coldly, still thinking of that day in the cave.

"Won't you tell me the incident happening at the far end of our territory?"

"Why should I?"

Erik's eyes flashed and he grinned.

"Surely you must have your reason for coming back."

"…I need to tell you something in private."

Erik nodded as if he had already come up with a plot.

"Please," said Elsa. "I mean it."

They walked to Erik's study and he immediately closed the door, Elsa could hear the nut bulged and was sure that he had locked the door.

"Surely you don't have to do that," said Elsa.

"I have to ensure that I get to know everything I want to know."

"Here's the thing," said Elsa. "Probably you won't be happy about this, but my heart is set. We have just met a small boy from the Scorched Plains. Apparently, his parents were imprisoned and he escaped to our territory. Thorkna says he is willing to take care of the boy, only that he needs your permission."

"If you heart is set, why would you still ask me?"

Elsa's tongue glided pass her teeth, then said,

"Well, you are Lord Kalt's son, we all have to ask for your permission, right?"

"What if I want to say no?"

"No, you can't," said Elsa. "He's just a little boy."

"He could be a spy."

"He was almost starved and chill to death. Anyway, my sense tells me that he is just a little boy whose parents are in mortal peril. I can see the hatred towards the Fire Eaters in his eyes. I can feel it."

"If that is the case, that means I have to say yes."

"Thank you, I will just—"

Erik held her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Why are you so much in hurry?" asked Erik.

"To tell Thorkna about your decision."

"I am not obliged to permit you to do whatever you want to."

"Alright, so what do you want?"

Erik grinned and said,

"LMKYP."

"LMKYP?" repeated Elsa, not knowing what he was up to.

Erik grinned even more and whispered to her ear,

"Let me kiss you please."

Elsa blushed immediately and turned her head, which made Erik laughed.

"What are you so embarrassed of?" asked Erik. "This is not the first time, remember that day when we are in the dark narrow cave—"

"Stop it!" yelled Elsa and she frowned. "It's not funny."

"Okay, seems that someone wants her request objected…"

Elsa bit her lips, from last time experience, she knew this could not be good, but ignoring Erik would not be a good choice either, as he meant it once he had spoken it out. Then Elsa took a deep breath and said,

"Okay, just…be quick."

Erik chuckled and Elsa closed her eyes, waiting for that unbearable moment. But then, Erik said,

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"…Yes." Surely Elsa did not want to meet his eyes in such close distance.

Elsa kept her eyes shut, suddenly she could feel a strong force heading towards her and slammed onto her lips. She gasped and opened her eyes, and she immediately regretted doing so. The moment as she gasped, Erik had grabbed the chance of invading, his tongue licked hers and Elsa's brain went fuzzy. Her breath was taken out and she opened her mouth wider for breathing, but then Erik intruded further and further. At last, he let go of her and Elsa wiped away the saliva on her lips, glaring at him and said,

"You—"

"Don't you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy? You—you rouge!"

"What did you call me?"

She wanted to let go of the fury inside her, but she knew it would not be a good decision, so she headed outside of the study. The ice wall outside reflected her appearance entirely without a hint of retention. Her face was scarlet and her eyes were dilating, she blushed even more furiously as she heard Erik's laughter. Swiftly, she dashed away from him, then her forehead hit the wall.

"The stairs are at the other end of the corridor," said Erik and he continued laughing.

Feeling embarrassed, she stormed her away down to her bedroom and slammed the door. Sonya jumped a little as she went in, yelped a little to show her dissatisfaction of the interruption of her sleep. She jumped onto the bed and chewed Elsa's finger. Elsa let out a squeal and tucked herself under the quilt, while trying to cool down her face.


	6. Chapter 6 Friggamall's Books

Volodya soon blended into the Ice Spindler community, with the help of Alina, he seemed to have got along well with the people. At first, some of them were dubious, but Volodya proved himself to be trustworthy and honest. Alina had once tried to teach him ice conjuring, turned out that he nearly set fire on her dress, fortunately Alina was the type of person that was forgiving and generous, and Elsa wished Erik would be such kind of person.

The Fire Eaters had obviously decided that they would set aside the attack, Elsa could finally went out and explore without much worries, though Erik had told her that he would definitely take her back if she laid one step out of the territory. So Kristoff was appointed to watch Elsa closely, Anna would often follow Kristoff. As a sister, Elsa knew she should not bothered her sister having the chance to get along with her boyfriend, so Erik made her promise that she would not go out without his permission. But staying in the room was boring even with the company of Sonya., Elsa often had to ask Alina and Thorkna to come around and chat with her. Sometimes Henrik would come and chat with her, but he often seemed to be in a hurry and she did not get to chat with him much.

Today, the Elementers and some Ice Spindlers were off to hunt and collect wild berries downhill, Elsa was alone by herself. She did not want to talk with Erik, knowing that every time when she met him, she would end up being the loser. So she headed to the ground floor, hoping to find someone to talk to in the castle.

She first tried to find the servants, but they seemed to be very busy and avoided talking to her.

"Why don't you find Madame Friggamall?" said a servant while sweeping the floor. "Though she is too old to speak, she is a great listener."

Elsa hesitated, the first time she saw Friggamall, the old woman kept staring at her as if she was a gem hidden in the coal mine. Her muscles would shiver and her mind would go numb as soon as she met her eyes. But since there was no one for her to talk with, Friggamall could be a good choice.

She stood at the door and thought for a while, then she knocked at the door. The room was just as dark as ever, with the fire torches on the walls. The shadow was crouching at the corner, with her eyes staring at Elsa.

"Friggamall?"

The shadow moved a little, and Elsa went towards the old woman. Friggamall was still staring at her like before, only that Elsa could notice there were tears in her eyes, glistening like diamonds.

"What is it?" asked Elsa.

Friggamall's shivering hands shakingly held Elsa's hand, then her index finger pointed at the bookcases. Elsa headed to the bookcase and took out a few books.

"Encyclopaedia of North Mountains Fauna and Flora…Guide to Cryokinesis…can I read all these?"

Friggamall nodded and smiled at her bitterly. She took the encyclopaedia and sat down at a side, reading the book thoroughly. Many of the faunas and floras Elsa had never known them for her life, despite having a large library at the castle. There were the Medicus Berry and Ubertatem Pirum that looked exactly like a large pear. There was one Elsa could recognize was the Pupillam, her father had once mentioned that it could change one's appearance. The change was temporary and could only last for about five minutes, since one large bite equalled to five minutes and five bites would finish up it, changing the appearance for the whole day would mean bringing a sack of Pupillams to everywhere, and surely no one would do such thing. But what had made her interested was the Ubertatem Pirum, the book described it as rare and most suitable for females. Elsa wanted to know more about this fruit, since it was so rare and Friggamall could not talk, it would be hopeless to ask people here if they knew it. So she decided to set aside the thought of learning about this fruit and continued reading. Elsa had never found herself deeply immersed into the book so much that she did not realize Friggamall was still looking at her. Feeling awkward, she put back the book and asked,

"Would you mind if I take one of the books here and read it? I promise I will return it as soon as I finish reading."

Friggamall nodded and her eyes sparkled at Elsa. Just when Elsa wanted to leave, Friggamall pulled her dress. Elsa bit her lips and wondered what this old woman wanted. Surely she wanted companies, right?

"I am sorry, but I have to go, Erik will yell at me again if he notices me getting out the room without permission."

Friggamall was grinning and she pointed at Elsa's book. Elsa looked down and frowned, what could she mean?

"See you soon," said Elsa and she kissed the old woman's wrinkled cheek, then she went out of the dark cave.

The light outside was so blinding that Elsa thought she almost passed out, her brain and eyes hurted, and she had to close her eyes while going upstairs. Then she bumped into a hard figure and she almost fell. Luckily, the arm stretched out and held her waist. Elsa let out a deep breath and opened her eyes, only finding Erik's face swarming into view. She quickly jumped and stood away from him.

"Not hurt, are you?" asked Erik.

"No."

"Where have you been?"

"None of your business."

"Is that so?"

His eyes were full of warning and Elsa rolled her eyes, said,

"Friggamall's room. Just borrowing a book for reading."

"You could have asked me, I have tons of books in my study."

"Your books are not interesting enough."

"So am I interesting enough to keep you in my study?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I could still remember that day when we were in the—"

"Stop it!" yelled Elsa, whose face had immediately turned red.

"So next time, read in my study, okay?"

"Not okay! Your books are way too boring, I will definitely fall asleep."

"Doesn't matter, I have an extra bed in the study, large enough for three people. If you just fall asleep, I will just move you to the bed, only that I have to warn you I love taking naps, especially when there are people in my study…"

Elsa could feel her ears boiling hot.

"Okay! I will read in your study, provided that the books are from Friggamall's bookcase."

Erik grinned broader and he said,

"Of course, start off from tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"If not, you can start right now," said Erik and he was about to pick up Elsa.

"No, no, no, no, no, I will start tomorrow, I am going to my room first."

"Dinner's ready."

"I can't just take my book with me to the table."

"Why don't you just use your powers?"

"Powers?"

"Oh please, you are an Ice Spindler and you say you don't know how to use your powers?"

"I can make snow flurries out and make snowmen."

Erik sniggered.

"Do you think your power is that little?"

"What do you mean?"

Erik snapped his fingers and the book in Elsa's hand levitated, hovering in front of Elsa's face. She was awed as the book flew upstairs and disappeared. Erik smiled even broader and said,

"If you want to, I can teach you."

"Well…"

"If no, I will just levitate you to my study—"

"Yes, yes, I…I want to learn, okay?"

Erik looked satisfied and he went down to the dining hall, leaving Elsa dazed at the stairs.


End file.
